Halloween Bash
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: A series of drabbles in honor of the upcoming October holiday. With Stark tower in full party mode, what could possibly happen? BrucexOC, TonyXPepper, ThorXJane, LokiXOC, SteveXOC,NatashaXClint, Nick Furry
1. Pre-Party Set Up

Stark tower had a lot of parties over the years, from the drunken birthday incident to Christmas and charity balls. This was the first major party since the Chitari attack. Tony had work furiously since May to put Star Tower back together, and now it was looking better than ever. Sure he moaned and griped about the "alien butt munches" for about a month during renovations. Pepper's favorite term out of all of them was Loki's deformed bitches. But as October came, he was all quiet about the attack and more into playing pranks and teasing the new Stark Tower residents. After those floors were done, the Avengers moved in. Even Thor had permanent residing's there while he was on Earth. The tower was dressed to impress. His name beneath the balcony was bright blue, glowing in the dusk for all those to see. But other lights joined it, with orange and black decorations that not only adorned the balcony but the living floor as well. Pumpkins and bats were the patterns on the glowing Chinese style lanterns, along with concession table with all the candy wanted in the world and an open bar. It was obvious that the open bar was Tony's idea. Jarvis was playing a mix Tony put together of rock and roll along with some dorky Halloween tunes for Thor's enjoyment. After the thunder god heard 'Monster Bash' for the first time he was all into the rather childlike music. So Stark was going to entertain him. Along with the open bar there were various Halloween games to entertain the guest when they became slightly inebriated.

Standing in the center of the room, Tony Stark in all his genius playboy philanthropist glory looked around the party set up. He wasn't dressed yet, just standing there with a fluffy white towel around his waist. He was rather proud of his body, frequently showed it off which got some interesting reactions from others when he would walk in with various inanimate objects or a towel covering his front. In his mind, he was going a check list. There was bobbing for apples, a variation of pin the tail on the donkey but with pumpkin, and other childlike games that should keep them entertained. He smirked to himself, understanding what tonight was going to be for the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D agents that were to attend. It was going to be a night to finally relax and be rewarded for their efforts to finally relx and be rewarded for their efforts in May with candy and booze. "Jarvis? Where is the big guy?"

"Sir, Dr. Banner is currently heading towards Miss Sabrina's room."

"Good! Make sure he comes out to play."


	2. The Bee's and the Beast (Bruce X OC)

She knew he was an introvert. Hell that was obvious to a blind man. Bruce Banner was a private king of guy, even at parties this small. And earlier, he was adamant about never dressing up. Halloween or not, he didn't plan on indulging in something that could risk the 'other guy' coming out. Sabrina Write, the medical expert hired by Tony towards the middle of June, took a glass of rum and coke from Stark's friend Rhodey and turned to look at the scene laid before her. It was a classic case of frivolity. Tony was spinning an overly happy Thor for some off pin the face on the pumpkin game and Steve was nervously glancing to a pretty dark haired S.H.E.I.L.D agent dressed as a 1920's flapper. Sabrina, however, was dressed as a rather sexy bumble bee. It was a last minute decision to dress up for the party. She had gone out with Natasha to get the red heads costume when she spotted the rather interesting black and yellow ensemble. It was cute, but in a seductive way with long see through thigh high black leggings that disappeared under a fluffy black and yellow stripped skirt that maybe came a half an inch under the curvature of her butt. It was long enough, however, to leave some things to Bruce's imagination. On her top half was a sparkling black corset with yellow ribbon and black fingerless gloves to only help accent the wings on her back and adorable antennas perched in her thick shoulder length blond hair. Natasha had helped earlier in the evening so it looked teased and rather wild. She had the sexy factor working for her. After all, almost all the single male's eyes were locked onto her when she and Bruce walked in half an hour after the party started. Unfortunately for them, she was Bruce's. In a way, she was the Hulks as well, because he seemed to claim her before Bruce could ever admit his feelings for her. Sabrina smiled as Thor completely missed his mark, fell down, and came up laughing. For a god of thunder, he loved this new holiday almost as much as a child could. He was good entertainment for everyone.

Turning, she headed over to Bruce, who was standing on the balcony. She made a detour to the water cooler to grab him something to drink. Alcohol wasn't exactly stress reducing. The 5'5" woman dressed as a bumble bee come to him and held out the water to him. The brilliant scientist took it and offered her a light smile. "Thanks." He said. Her boyfriend of three months didn't dress up, but instead wore khakis and a purple button up. He seemed tired, which wasn't surprising after the massive amount of time he spent in the lab instead of sleeping.

"You should have dressed up." Sabrina teased him with a light pinch to his side. "Bruce only jumped a moment before looking at her. He relaxed, reaching over and wrapping his arm around her slender waist to pull her close to him. Sabrina smiled, tucking herself against his side and shaking her arm around his lean frame. He might not have been the most muscular of men at the party, but to her his lean form was the sexiest. 'What did Stark suggest you come as?"

Bruce chuckled and used a free hand to bat one of the antennas out of his face. "He suggested that I come as the 'Other Guy', which was not going to happen." He stated seriously. Sabrina's eyebrows pulled together a moment in thought. She could imagine it; the Hulk attempting to bob for apples and instead drinking the bucket. That thought alone made a smile spread across her face and laughter erupts from her lips. Bruce only raised an eyebrow a moment. "What?"

Sabrina answered, "I think he would be oodles of fun at a Halloween party."

"Yea sure, until neither there is no more punch and he levels Stark Tower over annoyance with Tony or Thor." Bruce quipped. As much as the Asguardian had good intentions, he still alloyed the hell out of the Hulk. Sabrina only chuckled. She tilted her head up to look at him. The lights illuminated her face as her blue eyes met his darker hues. There was a silent moment before Sabrina raised herself onto her tip toes and kissed the underside of his jaw. Bruce sighed, relaxing a moment before she whispered to him, "Besides, I know how to calm you both down enough to channel your emotions in a less destructive way." It was his turn to chuckle as he kissed her forehead.

"I am almost afraid to ask how you plan to do that." He mumbled to her. Sabrina took that as her opportunity to tease him. Slipping from his grasp, she moved under his arms to press her front into his back and wrap her arms around his middle. Bruce let off the lightest moan, as she stood on the tip toe of her ballerina flats to whisper in his ear.

"Well Bruce, I would distract you both. I'd pull you down to your room with the promise of dirty things. I would pull you close, let you undress me… touch me…" her voice was a breathy moan as Sabrina could feel her thighs ache with the thought of it all. Her boyfriend was tense, a slow groan rumbling from his throat. She could only imagine what his face looked like; eyes closed and lips pursed tightly. Teasing was almost a daily thing, but they hadn't ever gotten to physical. His breathing increased its pace and his hand reached up to take on of her arms. That made Sabrina's heart race with the core aching hope he would give in. Bruce had always been so careful around her when he came to certain things. For the longest time, he wouldn't have even kissed her longer than a few seconds. He was frightened of losing control of 'him' around her. Only after Tony locked them in a tight closet together to prove a point was when Bruce let the fears go. So, anytime they were near each other afterwards Bruce always had a hand on her in some ways. She let a tiny moan rock through his head as she laid her chin on his shoulder. 'It would be such a pleasing experience." She purred.

Her name lightly chocked from his lips as Sabrina smiled. She wasn't prepared for Bruce spinning himself around and trapping her in his tight embrace. He gave a grunt as he dipped his head down and captured her lips with his in a feverish kiss. Sabrina squeaked, her fingers clutching to the back of his shirt as she melted into his kiss. It sent chills over her body from the ends of her toes to the tips of her fingers. He clutched her close, no space even imagined to be left between them as their lips molded together. The kiss only ended when air became a necessity for them. Sabrina was panting, her whole body alive as she looked up at him. There was a ting of green in those warm brown eyes, and his face looked like he would jump her right there on the balcony. 'I think," he whispered with a rough rolling voice. "I might be getting angry." It took her a moment to get what he was saying after recovering from his voice rolling through her. Sabrina looked up at him, her eyes wide as his fingers slowly released their hold on her.

"Oh! Okay Bruce, deep breaths." She said to play along. He nodded, taking her hands as she would lead him inside. The party was getting into full swing, with laughter and music. If anyone saw the two sneaking off, they didn't call out to them. Sabrina couldn't tell if he was serious or doing a damn good job acting as they bustled down to the corridors to Bruce's rather massive room. She felt her heart slamming against her chest, the anticipation coiling in her stomach as his hand firmly held onto her own. The door opened, and Bruce made his move. She had never seen him move that fast before. He had her in his arms, into the room and her back against the closed door before she could blink. Sabrina gasped, tilting her head back to allow the attack on her neck be given more access. 'Bruce!" she half squeaked and half moaned.

He grunted softly, running his hand up her thigh to gauge her reactions. She whimpered, biting her lower lip as she looked down at him. "Rina…" he said, her nickname just rolling off his tongue. Sabrina whimpered as his fingers crawled up her skin and grabbed firm to her silk undergarments. She never felt her thighs quake so much as she stared into his green tinted eyes. With a smooth motion, he had lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She clung to him, as Bruce nuzzled his face against her neck and nipped at her skin. "He didn't appreciate all those guys staring at you up there." She knew who he was. He was the 'other guy'', and that guy was particularly possessive of the blond. Sabrina nodded a moment, feeling his tough tugging down at her silk underthings. Her core was melted, hot and wet against the undergarments that were being taken away. She whimpered his name.

"Bruce, I wore this for both of you." She said. That seemed to please them, because he moaned into her neck. Lifting her away from the wall, Bruce carried her straddling his waist over to his bed. Her shoes fell off during the process, and Sabrina smiled. He all but threw her on the bed, removing her panties at the same time and making her laugh. The cool air hit her folds, making her shiver and press her thighs together. Bruce was above her, looking down at his girlfriend with lust as she was sprawled before them. Slowly, he reached out and took her leg. Reaching upwards, he curled his fingers at the top of her thigh highs and began to tug at the see through stockings. Sabrina could only moan, wiggling as her fingertips kissed her skin. The stocking was removed, and with the same actions that motivated the little noise coming from her. Sabrina actually blushed, that look he continued to give her sending tingles straight between her legs as he crawled over her petite frame. One hand was propping his body up over hers and the other reaching up and pressed on the top of her left breast. Sabrina moaned under his touch, her chest arching to his palm as he kneaded her soft mound through the cloth. Her eyes closed, as the pleasure slipped through her. His hand continued kneading her, while his lips placed attacks on her neck. He nipped at her flesh, tugging with his teeth at various spots before kissing the irritated skin in a soothing fashion. If Sabrina knew that a little bumble bee costume would turn him on like this, she would have worn it a long time ago. His hand moved to the center of her chest, pulling at the yellow strings to loosen the corset and expose her breast to him. The cool air caused goose bumps to litter across her skin as Sabrina inhaled sharply. Bruce came up, looking down at her and giving out a little growl.

"Sabrina." He whispered hoarsely. A chill ran down to her core, giving him the pleasure of making her moan as his lips attacked the top of her breast. She mewled, her fingers clutching to him as her body shivered beneath him His tongue flickered over her nard nipple, his teeth tugging and teasing as she arched and moaned his name over and over. His hand had traveled down, sneaking beneath her skirt and parting her thighs. His fingers crawled up her skin, pulling the gasps and moans from her sweet cherry lips. It wasn't just the lips on her mouth he must have been craving, but the lips between her pale creamy thighs. Her boyfriend dipped his fingers into her dripping heat. Sabrina cried out, pleasure sinking into her as her hips buckled upwards. "Someone is eager." He whispered before going right back to suckling at the opposite breast. She was putty in his hands, her body arched to his touch while her thighs shook. It was pleasure in almost the purest form as his thumb circled around her sensitive nub. Two of his fingers snuck their way into her entrance. That made her body jump, her hips buckle upwards and buried his touch a bit deeper into her. A deep chuckle rolled from his throat as he planted soft kisses against her. 'Do you want me?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

Sabrina could only nod and whimper against him. Words were a foreign concept to her. She wanted all of him, buried inside her and fulfilling her deepest desire. Bruce's fingers never ceased during this interlude, drawing mewls and moans along with the wetness to cover her thighs. "Please!' she begged him, "Please!" it was the pleas of mercy that motivate him further, as he took his hands from her body along with the fluffy skirt. Sabrina had begun to miss him and his touch when she saw what he was doing. Bruce was fumbling a moment with his belt his eyes forever boring into her body that was sprawled in front of him. Sabrina took this moment to forcefully remove the gloves and wings tearing at the string and throwing them God knows where. The antennas were long gone, somewhere between the bed and door. His belt hit the floor, followed quickly by his clothing which formed a heavy heap of cotton. Sabrina never truly had a moment to appreciate his body because he was a top her with their lips locked into a passionate battle. Bruce's hands were rough, grabbing her hips and tugging her down the bed for a better angle for him to enter her. This new dominant side of him, it was spine tingling as Sabrina's eyes rolled into the back of her head. He parted her thighs and wrapped them round his narrow waist. Sabrina opened her eyes, looking up at him. He had paused, their breathing heavy enough to cause her chest to heave.

"Sabrina… this is what you want?" he asked. The light shade of green was gone from his eyes. The influence of the Hulk seemed to vanish a moment as he gazed at her. He wanted her, but wanted her permission for this to go further. He was position to push into her melted core with his thick pulsing length. She could only nod. There wasn't a moment in time where she wanted him more. It wasn't even a want. It was a craving, a need that could only satisfy her when he claimed her as his own. Bruce only seemed to hesitate a moment before one hand steadied himself and the other grasped her hip tightly. He pushed into her, groaning as Sabrina tilted her head back with a silent scream of pleasure. "God Sabrina, you are so tight." Bruce grunted into her neck. Her fingers curled into his hair, keeping him close as his member was buried to the hilt inside her. They stayed like that a moment, adjusting to the coiling pleasure.

"Bruce, oh Bruce." She whimpered, planting soft kisses along his neck. He cradled her, and slowly began to thrust himself in and out. Their bodies rocked together, perfect harmony as his thrusts continued to push waves of pleasure into her. Sabrina moaned, biting her lower lip as her legs clenched firmly around his waist. They took it slow, dancing with one another as soft moans brushed over her lips. She never had someone so gentle with her as Bruce was. His hands continue to caress her waist, lips pressed either against her neck or firmly on her mouth. The pleasure continued to fester and built to the point where going slow was sheer agony. Sabrina moaned, gasping before her teeth attacked to his ear lobe and gave it a teasing tug. Bruce groaned a little at his sensitive spot as she gave a breathy moan in his ear. 'Faster Bruce!"

He was all of happy to comply, lifting himself of her body and kneeling between her legs. He adjusted them both before reaching under a thigh and holding her steady. His thrusts began to quicken, hitting their hips rather hard together. Her breast bounced, her arms clutched so tightly into the sheets that her knuckles turned white. This pleasure only built faster, her inner walls clutching around him as cries and moans of pleasure erupted from her lips. It was so good, and it seemed each gasp of pleasure only motivated Bruce to push deeper and faster into her. The pleasure was coiling tightly into her, as Sabrina's body was so close to its breaking point. Her arms reached over her head, grasping to the headboard for support as her body bounced into each thrust. 'Oh god! I'm so close. Oh please don't stop!" she cried out. If her eyes were not closed, she would have been able to see how close her lover was as well. His jaw locked tight, eyes half closed as he held her tightly. Bruce wasn't just holding onto her tightly, but his sanity as well. She was whimpering against him, gasping as her back arched. Her climax hit with as much force as Hulk to a building. White flashed behind her closed lips, her body arching a mile off the bed as she screamed hi name so loud Asguard might have heard. Her body convulsed beneath him, walls clenching tightly around him as she moaned loudly. "Oh god Bruce! I'm coming!" she cried out, her body quaking as she moaned his name again.

With a few more thrusts, Bruce leaned down to kiss her as his climax poured into her. He groaned loudly, hands tight on her waist as he mumbled her name against her lips. Their bodies buckled against one another as their high somehow managed to drift down. That left them staring into each other's eyes, panting heavily as their bodies fit together like a puzzle. Bruce stared down at her and slowly brushed her hair out of her cheek. There was such devotion in his eyes, and affection, that it made her cheeks glow with her smile. They were satisfied, as his arms wrapped snuggly around her. "You are so beautiful Sabrina." He whispered livingly at her. Sabrina blushed, which wasn't visible from the sexual flush that covered her body. Nuzzling their noses together, Bruce moved them as she was perched against him, with him relaxing on his back. Neither of the bothered to pull a blanket up, as Bruce's hand slowly traced circles on her bare back. They laid there in content silence, their breathing finally calmed to a point where she could hear his heartbeat. "If it helps," he chuckled. Sabrina raised her eyebrow in question as Bruce glanced down at her. "I'm not angry anymore."


	3. Devilish tendencies (Tony X Pepper)

Bruce and Sabrina sneaking off to go make little Banners were not unnoticed by Tony Stark, the fireman. If his ego wasn't large enough, that Halloween costume he wore did not help. Pepper actually told him he looked like a stripper when he came out of their bathroom earlier posing for her enjoyment. Tony was in actual fireman's pants that he inexplicitly acquired. They were about a size to big in the waist, but expertly held up by a pair of thick red suspenders. Complete with the thick boots and a white wife beater, sexy fireman Tony placed a toy fireman's hat on his head and grabbed a plastic axe before we went out for Pepper to see. That only made her laugh and him do a little dance while using the doorway as a make shift stripper pole to get even more laughter out of her. If it wasn't so close to party time, he would have done a lot more than just dance for his girlfriend. But Pepper was adamant about him being a good host, which meant being there on time. As much as he could protest and pretend to pout, he couldn't change her mind. So now he stood in the center of the room, smirking at the disappearance of one couple from the festivities. Tony turned, looking over to Pepper. She was a vision, smiling with her soft red hair back in a bun beneath a rather sexy nurse's cap. She was a nurse, complete with the white stockings and the Red Cross right over her heart. She had the less linger version on, but with the ink pen shaped like a needle in her pocket and stethoscope around her neck, she might as well had come out of a Victoria Secret's Halloween add. He had to remind himself to set up an appointment that would end happily with his assistant to get a full physical done. Tony grinned, and leaned on his toy axe on his shoulder and sauntered over to where she and Jane were talking. "Excuse me ladies," he chuckled, already having the pickup line stuck in his noggin, "Did you call for a fireman, because you both are on fire!" That got some laughs out of Jane, but a chuckle and a shake of the head by Pepper.

"Cute." She mumbled to him. Tony offered her a boyish smile as Jane waved and left to where Thor was once again bobbing for apples. There must have been some fascination with that game and the Asguardian because this was the tenth time he had played. Pepper turned to him, nodding to his prop as she said, "Nice axe." Tony could only grin further and pat it with his free hand. Looking down into her forest green eyes, he could only help but get lost a moment in them before he responded.

"You know what they say about a man with a big axe right?' he teased her. Pepper took a sip of her water, shaking her head slightly at him.

"Confidence issues?" she jeered lightly. Tony placed a hand over his reactor, faking hurt as he shook his head at her. He knew she was teasing with him, since that just happened to be the relationship the duo had. That was perfectly fine with him. Before, and even after the Avengers Initiative happened, Pepper had been the only constant thing in his life. She was his best friend, the best damn assistance known to man along with being the absolute love of his life. Since his near death experience, well the most current one with Chitari, he damn well made sure to make sure she knew he appreciated her. Tony chuckled and said,

"Ouch! That hurts Ms. Potts." He chuckled to her. Pepper smiled as he leaned in closer and whispered to her. 'You might have to patch me up later." Her cheeks flushed the tiniest bit as she nodded to him.

"Let me make room in my busy schedule." Pepper would pause a moment, taking her cell phone out of her dress's front pocket. As she looked at it, Tony began to laugh as she then said, "I can fir you in next week." She teased him; she always did when the frivolity was just right. Going to leave, Tony took her hand and made her turn and look back at him. There was a silent moment between them as tony offered her a small smile. Leaning forward, he planted a small kiss on his cheek and then pressed their foreheads together for a second.

"I can wait. You know I would wait forever." He whispered. That made Pepper smile as she looked up at him. She reached out, touching his arc reactor only a moment. The glow illuminated brighter just for her. The red head retracted her hand, moving away from him as she couldn't help but smile back at him over her shoulder. Tony watched her, his heart swelling a moment with pride. She was definably one hell of a woman. He tore his eyes from her as Thor came over and placed a rather heavy hand on his shoulder. The god of thunder, who was dressed as a cowboy for reasons unknown to Tony, almost never smiled as large as he did then.

"Friend made of iron; your festivities are small but grand! Never before had I been able to catch apples in water with my mouth for such fun!" he boomed loudly. Tony couldn't help but laugh. Thor was one giant child.

"No problem buddy, make sure you get your fill of sweets." He said in return. Tony then pointed to where Jane was slipping a piece of chocolate between her lips right beside the food table. Thor turned his head, watching the Indian princess with his eyes eating that candy right along with her. Tony chuckled, patting Blondie on the back as he went to his Midguardian woman. At the rate things were going, everyone but Tony was going to get laid that night. And it was only two hours into the party! Dear god, the residents of Stark Tower were like bunnies. Stark the fireman grumbled to himself as he walked around those on the makeshift dance floor. Everyone was having a blast. Natasha was making Clint dance with her on the edge of all the other people. By the looks of it, Hawkeye wasn't enjoying the dancing but instead staring down at Tasha's butt as she danced up against him. Tony had to give his props though; Jarvis was being an amazing D.J by keeping the hip swinging music back to back. He bobbed his head to the music, grabbing a drink and welcoming Dracula and the Mummy to the party. They thanked him, as Tony then saw his favorite Avenger to pick on.

Steve Rogers stood in a corner watching the dancing with a good old fashion beer in his hand. He was acting shy, but seemed intent on who he was watching so much that Tony could easily sneak up on him. "Hey Capsicle." He greeted, getting a startled response out of Captain America in return. Steve turned his head, face slightly red under the excellent face paint he was certain Sabrina had something to do with. He nodded his head, took a swing of beer before greeting back.

"Hello Tony. You throw a swell party." He said. Tony's brow furrowed a moment. Steve was an old timer and always made eye contact with anyone he spoke to. He was also the only person Tony knew that actually said 'swell'. But right now it seemed as if his eyes were locked on one particular person. It wasn't as much a person as it was a woman. Tony grinned. This was perfect. That Capsicle had a little crush, but everyone knew he was too shy to do a damn thing about out it. Tony leaned against the wall beside him, following his gaze to where the good captain was staring. The girl had dark black hair, thick and curly that hung short but was fluffed out with a Marylyn Monroe look. She was in a pale pink flapper dress, bright jewelry and a headband. Tony knew her name, since S.H.E.I.L.D had sent her as a messenger more than once to bring rony classified packages.

"You going to go talk to her?" the dark haired man asked. Steve blinked a couple times, looking at Tony with his eyebrows knotted together.

"What are you talking about?' he questioned.

"Oh no! You are not going to deny you just had your eyes on the crowd and where staring at little Miss Flapper while she dances." Tony said. Steve blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck under his straw hat.

"I wasn't staring!" Steve interjected. Tony laughed, looking to the dance floor and mimicking Steve. Of course tony overdid it, bugging his eyes out and dropping his jaw and sticking his tongue out. Steve hit him rather hard on the arm. He was red. He was so red that Iron man couldn't tell if he was red from embarrassment or anger. Tony chuckled, as his scarecrow friend took a long swing of his beer until it was easily gone.

"Are you going to talk to her?" tony repeated. Steve shifted uncomfortably a bit against the wall and shook his head 'no'. Groaning, he rubbed his temples as he looked at him. "What the hell man? I thought the lion was the one without courage!" that got him a disapproved look, as Steve glared light holes into his head.

"Not the point Stark. I just… I don't know how to talk to girls. I wasn't always the most popular." He mumbled. Tony laughed loudly and shook his head. After taking a drink, he then patted Steve heavily on the shoulder as he attempted to speak. It took a second for the burning of the alcohol to leave his throat before he could manage to talk.

"Listen. Stevie the Scarecrow," Steve frowned again at Tony. "It is quite simple. There are two steps." As Tony said that, he held up two fingers. "First, you walk up to her and ask for a chance. Then later the two of you go and fondue together." Steve choked a moment, turning redder under Stark's boyish grin. Tony remembers the confusion poor Steve had at first, since the story came out when they all went to dinner at this fabulous fondue restaurant. Needless to say, that was the butt og a majority of Tony's jokes that evening.

"It isn't that easy." He muttered.

Tony laughed, taking another drink before handing him the empty glass. "Watch and learn." He grinned. Tony's eyes searched out for a moment before he found Pepper watching everyone dancing. His steps were swift as he then ehaded right towards her. She didn't see him coming until he was already beside her with his arm snug around her waist. She let out a squeak, jumping slightly at his tough. At this rate he was going to become a ninja fireman from how many people he was managing to scare. Giving her a smug grin, he twirled her around and leg her to the dance floor.

"Tony! What are we doing?' she exclaimed. Tony never lost his grin as he spun her around once to face him. He held a hand outward towards her. She took it, and was brought tight up against him. Even with the music in a much faster rhythm, he swayed them both together in a steady beat. His hand settled on her lower back, the other holding hers as they were pressed front to front and cheek to cheek while he turned them with the dance.

"We are dancing. It thought that was obvious. Dang Pepper, keep up." He chuckled. She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes and using her free hand to pinch the shoulder where it was settled. 'Ow." He chuckled, getting a smile from her. As they twirled together, he looked at Steve and gave him the most sarcastic grin known to mankind. Captain America's brow furrowed together against as she slowly shook his head. At this point it didn't even matter if Steve actually took his advice and talked to her. It was a personal win for Stark. With pepper tucked against him, tony relaxed a bit and let her warmth spread through him. She truly was the light in his life. Sighing, he rubbed her back lightly as they danced together. "You want to fondue later?" he innocently asked.

"What?!"

"Nothing Pep." He laughed. He kept her close to him, smiling as he closed his eyes. Turning his head, he kissed her temple and just kept dancing with her in that steady and relaxing way. They remained on their inner beat, even with something as energetic as Katy Perry playing. If he had his way, which he normally did, they were going to fondue all night long.


	4. Giddy Up Cowboy (Thor X Jane)

Jane never expected Halloween to be such a big deal for the God of Thunder. The man was ecstatic about it. Actually she wasn't sure that ecstatic was even an accurate word. She always found his reactions to new things rather entertaining. The concept of hiding eggs at Easter kept him busy for weeks, and the fourth of July had him and tony teaming up for the most epic fireworks display New York City had ever seen. And Jane wouldn't even get started on the idea of pop-tarts. But Halloween was a whole new story. The thunder god was overjoyed about the idea of dressing up as some other character and playing "tricks for treats". Jane smiled, sipping on the red and fruitful punch as she watched her boyfriend with his head dunked deep in a metal water bucket snapping his jaws in an attempt to get an apple. He was dressed as a cowboy, with more layers than Jane wanted, but he was insistent with being as genuine as he possibly could. She would have to kill Hawkeye later for introducing him to the old western shows because they were all the blond wanted to watch. He would stay up late at night, glued to the television with his blue eyes wide and a million questions coming out of his mouth. It was a shame, because Jane was starting to feel sexually deprived. He was watching those damn shows rather than indulging himself and her in other nightly pleasures. She sighed, smiling as Pepper came over to see her. "Having fun?" the nurse asked. Jane nodded, her braid shaking behind her and sending a feather to the floor. 'Let me guess, Thor's idea?" The woman looked down at her costume and slowly nodded. She remember being in the costume store when he had found it. Jane had run into another brunette, who introduced herself as Emma, and the two had begun to talk.

_Thor had launched himself out of her car when they arrived at Party City. She had to snatch her purse and quickly ran after him. "Thor! Baby!" she shouted. She scrambled into the store, waving to the cashiers. Jane had moved around the corner and ran smack into a woman. All the candy Jane had managed to grab and the woman's purchases went scattering across the floor. 'Oh shit..I am sorry!" she paused, looking up._

"_Emma…I am Emma. And it is alright." The brunette laughed. _

"_Jane." _

"_Are you here with your boyfriend?" Emma asked her. Their bags had spread further on the floor than Jane would have thought. So they were on their knees sorting out whose was whose while bringing them into a pile between them._

"_Yes, he is around here somewhere." Jane said, looking up and around for a moment. Emma chuckled, throwing a bag of tootsie rolls in her basket. "He is very excited about Halloween." Jane took a bag as the other woman laughed._

"_I wish my boyfriend was so excited. I have to tell him he can't scare the trick or treaters in my building. Emma chuckled. "It is a kid friendly building." They had managed to sort out all their purchases and slowly stood while smiling at each other. "It doesn't help that I suggested him being the big bad wolf. He won't dress up thought." They were laughing, and it was a moment later that Jane felt an arm around her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw a packaged Indian costume right in her face. Thor was all bright smiles as he offered her the costume._

"_Look Jane! This is the perfect counterpart to my Walker Texas Ranger persona change!" he boomed. Jane could only shake her head and chuckle. Emma had waved, and disappeared around the corner to continue her shopping. Jane could only laugh and attempt to get him out of the store before he wanted to buy everything._

Now Thor was so caught up in the games that he barely noticed the little buckskin style dress with matching shoes and headband that he picked out. He seemed a lot more interested in the games and music than her. In her mind, she understood why he was so excited. But it did upset her a bit that he wasn't paying attention. Darcy who was dressed up as a hula girl, said that Jane looked cute and not to worry. Thor was always a bit thick headed, so patience was a virtue with him. Jane instead smiled at Pepper and said, 'Clint introduced him to Old Western TV shows. So he was adamant about the whole cowboy and Indian costumes." The two women laughed and continued to watch the Asguardian snap his jaws in search of apples.

"Excuse me ladies," Jane turned her head and saw tony coming up to them. He, of course, was being his flirting self. "Did you call for a fireman? Because you are both on fire!" Jane burst into laughter. As corny as that was, it helped make her feel a bit better about her appearance. She excused herself, watching Thor come up triumphant with an apple in his mouth. She loved the fact he was enjoying himself, and that is what she wanted. These were all new experiences for him, and she knew he wanted to divulge in them. But Jane couldn't help but feel a little selfish in wanting all of his attention. And it wasn't just his mental attention, but his physical attention as well. She watched him, spiked punch in her hands as her eyes drank him in. Thor was her hunk. His blond hair, those big blue eyes and the flexing muscles under his shirt only made the carnal hunger build in her. She had felt them around her, when he first came back to earth. He had scooped her up, carried her to the RV with Darcy singing Barry White behind them. The couple didn't emerge till the next day. She slowly chewed her lower lip, but jumped as a scantily clad Officer Natasha Romanov.

"You know Thor is on the other side of the room, and you are staring at a pumpkin." She said. Jane never turned redder. She blushed, turning to look at Natasha as she was getting something to drink.

"Um…thanks." she muttered. Turning from the pumpkin, she faced the assassin with a pleasant smile. "Listen Natasha," the red head turned and looked at the astrophysicist. "How do you get a man's attention?" Jane was almost to embarrassed to ask. She didn't date much, let alone a god.

"Let me guess, attempting to get his attention over Stark's Halloween Bash?" she asked. Jane only nodded, quickly downing her alcoholic drink before filling it up one more time. She felt as if she needed the courage. Natasha would only chuckle a moment while looking around. Jane was nervous. This might have been a bad idea. This master assassin was the epitome of sexuality in the Avenger's Initiative. Lord knows what she is going to suggest. Jane watched as Natasha took a Hershey piece and handed it to her. Jane was confused a moment, but took it.

"What am I to go with this?" she mumbled. The red head held up a hand, slowly motioning over her shoulder. Jane blinked a moment, silent as she looked. Thor was standing beside Tony. She shuddered lightly as her eyes quickly ran up and down his thick muscular body. He certainly was a sight. Her brown eyes moved to Tasha's as she spoke.

"Slowly eat that. Enjoy it." Then she left Jane standing there. She was confused a moment, but looked down at the table. Tasha was the queen of seduction, so if she said that is what she should do then Jane should listen. She brought the chocolate piece of her lips, pulling it into her mouth and smearing some lightly on her lower lip. It was a sweet explosion on her taste buds, and Jane closed her eyes. If she wasn't going to catch his attention, at least she could enjoy her meal. She chewed and swallowed. As she opened her eyes, he was standing there in front of her. His blue eyes glistened down at her, hungry as they seemed to watch her lips. Jane felt a shiver run down her spine, it seemed to coil right in her core as she held back a whimper. He and those damn eyes were basically undressing her right there. She felt frozen in place, as his large hand reached up and cupped her face.

"Sweet Jane, you have chocolate on your lip." He whispered. She was ten shades of red and shivering lightly. What did she have to do to get this man naked? Slowly she nodded, welcoming Thor dipping his head down and capturing their lips hotly together. Jane clutched to the front of his shirt for stability. He had already gotten the chocolate off and then was just kissing her for the hell of it. Moaning into the kiss, she then gasped for air. Thor was laughing, looking down as he continued to cup her face.

"Hey, have you ever saved an Indian Princess before cowboy?" she asked. He looked confused, but delighted that she referred to him as a cowboy. Jane saw the opportunity and took his hand. "Let me show you." She giggled, tugging Thor along to his Asguardian fashioned room. He was going to save her alright. He was going to save her for as long as she had the energy for it.


	5. Who's Afraid? (Loki x OC)

Emma stood in her kitchen, pulling open bags of candy with her teeth. There was a large picnic basket in front of her, and after this bag it was going to be completely full. She figured the basket would be more inducing to her costume than a bowel. She blinks a couple times, counting how many bags she had left. The fashion designer was in one of her own creations that made her little Red Riding Hood for the Halloween season. Her entire dress reached her knees, with puffy sleeves and a black and red bodice that matched her velvet red dress material that was tucked an sewn in different places to create the whole dress. Extra material was used for a cape, which had a hood that hid her heavily curled hair. She looked at the basket, taking a Kit Kat and started to open it. Emma wasn't prepared, nor did she hear the pair of hands that were sneaking up behind her. They snatched at her waist, causing Emma to scream and drop the candy onto the floor beside her bare feet. Turning around, he eyes widened as she saw his laughing face. For someone who thought Halloween was a childish concept, he certainly was enjoying scaring her every chance he got. "Loki!" she gasped, placing her hand over her heart. "You asshole!" Loki could only smirk lightly, his handsome eyes glittering to show how much he was actually laughing on the inside. He was in his normal evening attire; dark was jeans with a black sweater and matching socks with his dark hair pushed back and a smile on his lips. Damn, that smile really was so charming. Emma pushed him away from her, frowning as her honey eyes glared at him.

"Such foul language for such a whimsical character you portray dear." He chuckled, causing her to roll her eyes and turn back around. Her hands reached over taking a Starburst as he was chuckling. "I thought that candy was to fatten the children up for Thanksgiving feast." That was his latest jest towards her. At the beginning of October, she was explaining the upcoming holidays to him. As a joke, Loki told her with a straight face that it made sense to fatten the children before they ate them in Thanksgiving. She, of course, gave him a horrified look and backed away from where they were sitting on the couch. It took him an hour to get her to come back over and cuddle. Emma turned, throwing the candy at him before taking the basket over to sit it on the table by the door. Loki's laughter followed her as she turned and looked at him. He walked over to her, reaching over and brushing some hair back out of her face. His touch was like ice, and sent chills through the brunette. It wasn't something she disliked. The first time they ever made love, Emma found his cold touch breathtaking. Her skin was, according to Loki, in a permanent flush and overly welcoming to his cool touch. Their eyes met, and that infamous blush returned to her cheeks as he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. His eyes softened as his thumb traced along the apple of her cheeks. "You know I am joking, right?"

Emma could only smile. For the God of mischief, he could be such a sweetheart when he actually cared about the situation of making her upset at him. Slowly she nodded, reaching up and curling her fingers into the front of his shirt. The brunette pulled him up against her, causing Loki's eyes to widen a moment before that grin plastered across his face. "Why are you so mean?" she teased him. Loki's arms wrapped around her waist and tugged so tight there was no room between the couple.

"I am the God of Mischief love, being mean is my specialty." He whispered to her. Emma started to laugh, welcoming his lips against hers with a sweet kiss. His body tucked up against her, soft moans escaping her lips as they continued to kiss until the doorbell rang. Emma pushed him away, moving to get the door if he would ever let her go. His arms were firm around her waist as she twisted in his grasp.

"Loki! Loki! There are the," she paused a moment and groaned, "Trick or treaters." She laughed. His attack on her neck never ceased as she pried his hands from her hips. She wished she didn't have to leave his embrace, because his lips were hitting all the right spots. Somehow she managed to escape his grasp with some more wiggling. Loki groaned loudly, admitting defeat as he let her go. He moved to the couch, plopping down on his old bed and searched for the remote. She watched him, laughing as he found it under a throw pillow and turned the television on. He kept it on ABC family's 13 nights of Halloween, where the classic movie Hocus Pocus was showing a virgin lighting the black flame. She chuckled, straightening out her dress before going over and grasping her basket. Opening the door, she was welcomed by a familiar chant.

"Trick or Treat!" they sang to her. The woman held a bright smile, holding her basket and giving them all a large handful of candy. She bought about twenty large bags, so running out wasn't a concern. They were dressed as a mummy, a little witch and the last little boy was dressed as a Jedi Knight. That was making the nerd inside her very happy as she waved goodbye to them with a laugh. They scampered off to the next apartment and Emma closed the door. She set her basket to the side, walking towards the couch where her love sat.

"Now we are going to starve Emma. You just let out dinner run off." He said, staring at the television like it wasn't a big deal. Emma laughed, shaking her head as she walked over to where he was sitting. Moving to block his view, she straddled his lap and listened to him groan deeply. "Emma." He said, wrapping his arms around her and settling his hand on her lower back. She leaned in and kissed him. Her teeth tugged playfully at the lower lip as their lips danced together. They were always in sync, and she could have sworn he was a mind reader. Every time she vaguely thought of him doing something to her, he was merely seconds behind doing it. That little talent of his has sent her reeling into orgasms more than once. She moaned against his lips, breaking the kiss once she became oxygen deprived. Their foreheads pressed together, her eyes opening and looking at him. He was smiling, eyes closed as they nestled together on the couch. He was so relaxed, as she laid her head on his shoulder and spoiled his neck with tiniest kisses.

"You are not going to believe who I saw at Party City." She murmured softly. Loki, whose head was lulled back and eyes closed, let out a little moan to let her know he was paying attention. She lifted her head, smiling as she felt his hands slowly drift lower to rest on the curvature of her rear end. Emma squirmed a little against him to adjust as she muttered, "I saw your brother with a woman name Jane." Loki's whole body went rigid, and his hands tightened on her covered rear. It wasn't necessarily hurting her as Emma gasped and her body quake. She whimpered with the pleasure as the shivers slipped down along her thighs.

"Did you now?" he hissed softly. Emma sat up, her eyes tender as she looked at him. She knew that look. His jaw was locked tightly, eyes clouded with tension about his past and the concept of his brother being back in NYC. He got that look whenever his past was brought up. She reached up, cupping his face as she made him look at her. His grip slightly loosened as his body remained as stiff as a straight board. "How did he seem?" Emma smiled a little, leaning in to give him a small kiss. That seemed to help him loosen up a tiny bit.

"He seemed very excited according to Jane. I only saw him when he came to show her a costume he had picked out for her." She said. Emma paused only a moment. Gracing him with another kiss to his pale lips, she smiled as more color seemed to return to him. "He was like a child in a candy store. Literally." Loki laughed, shaking his head a moment before looking at her.

"Thor was always childish, thick headed," he then narrowed his eyes and looked away from her. 'Yet everyone admitted Thor! The girls would swoon, and father," his hands tightened again which caused her to help since they were still holding onto her full hips. Loki's eyes instantly softened his hands releasing their grip. He caressed her sore rear. In the back of her mind she knew that it was going to bruise eventually. That, however, was the least of her concerns. She and Loki had been living together for close to ten months, so she knew most his secrets and insecurities. And his brother was one of the most uncomfortable topics they had gotten on. He had told her everything that summer night, during a thunder storm that rocked the building. That was also the first night they had made love, with the storm drowning out all cries of pleasure that filled the apartment. Emma looked at her boyfriend, supping his face and making him look at her. His eyes remained averted to the side, wanting to avoid her gaze. There was sadness deep in his grey eyes that nearly broke her heart.

"Loki, baby, I chose you. I don't give a damn about Thor." That got a bit of a reaction as he turned his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling at him, her thumb tracing over his lower lip. "I don't care who he is, what he does or his physical appearance. I choose you." She whispered. "I think you are ten times more handsome than him. You are smarter, more fun to be around in your own mischievous way, and a magnificent lover." That seemed to make Loki's chest swell with pride as he looked at her. She took his hand, and pressed it over her heart as she whispered, "And I love you Loki, for all you are." She remembered so well how scared he was to reveal who he was as an Asguardian and Frost Giant to her. She would admit she was shocked, but always loved him for him, no matter what his heritage.

He smiled at her, leaned up and kissed her. That kiss sent a fire spreading through her body and soul. She moaned against him, their hips rocking together and causing little gasps against her lips. It was amazing how a little touch could make her squirm in such a manner. He pulled their hips tighter together, grinding himself up against her as she mewled for him. "You know." He whispered, breaking his kiss and leaving her grasping. She looked down at him, her chest heaving as she cleared her mind to focus on what he was saying. It was slightly difficult seeing as there was a hard appendage pressing against her thigh through various layers of clothing. "I once told my brother that I had no home." He paused, looking up at her. "I was wrong. You are my home Emma." She blinked in light shock, her eyes widening as she pursed her lips tightly together and smiled at him. That was the closest he ever came to telling her that he loved her. Sure, she knew he did. He expressed multiple times how much he cared for her through words and actions. He never said the actual word itself. Emma smiled at him, nodding before lips crashed together with a hunger that spreads through her veins like a wild fire. She clawed at his shirt, needing to feel closer to him as the doorbell broke the couples moment. Emma lifted her head, groaning as Loki didn't cease in his kisses. He simple moved, pressing his lips against the swell of her breast and nipped at her flesh.

"Loki, the kids," she gasped, clenching her eyes shut as her thighs started to shake. Emma groaned, scrambling from his lap. Her knees were so weak; she almost hit the floor as she stood up. Loki looked up at her; his face darkened a bit as he slowly stood. Emma never seen him like this before, a dark sensual gaze locked onto her. She didn't even bother looking below his waist. She already knew he was sporting rather tight pants. Smiling at her, he moved towards the door and reached for her basket. "I remember the story you told me about Little Red Riding Hood and this wolf." He said, his voice sensual almost like a purr. Emma just watched him, lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. It was not working. He looked like he wanted to jump her, tear the clothing from her and ravish her. Emma could only hope that was the plan. He smiled at her, opening the door to hear the children chant,

"Trick or treat!" they screamed. Loki turned, handing them the whole basket and closed the door. She could hear them laughing and cheering as they moved down the hall. But that wasn't at the forefront of her attention. The brunette was watching her tall lean sexy machine reach over and lock both the locks on her door. Emma gulped, wrapping her arms around her waist as she watched him look her over. That look he gave her, it made her thighs soak with her own juices as she whimpered. She was shivering with the anticipation. He started to stalk forward.

"I want to see," he whispered, coming over to her. Emma gasped, his arm wrapped tight around her waist and pulled her close. Her hands instantly went up, resting on his chest as she moaned deeply. He ran one hand through her hair, pulling it playfully to get her to gasp for him. "How afraid are you of the big bad wolf?"

Emma squealed with laughter as he scooped her up and carried her petite form to the bedroom. She guessed they were about to find out.


End file.
